These dreams are ashes
by Mikipeach
Summary: Amora veut tout. Elle veut Thor et le trône. Loki et sa présence. Enchanteresse aux ambitions démesurées. Elle veut être dame, magicienne, princesse, reine, déesse…Elle veut tout et être tout. Elle veut le soleil. (Comics/Movies)


_**Disclaimers :**_ Amora appartient à **Stan Lee**. Skurge, Sigyn, Hnossa, Loki, Theoric, Iwaldi, Freya, Brunhilde, Thor, Frigga, Odin, Karnilla, Loreleï & cie appartiennent à **l'univers Marvel**. L'histoire d'Amora est un mélange des **comics **(merci l'Encyclopédie Marvel) et du fruit de mon imagination pour coller à l'univers de la saga cinématographique.

_**Genre :**_ Hurt/Comfort

_**Rating :**_ T

_**Playlist :**_ _Let it burn – Red_ (à écouter en boucle)

Bon voilà j'ai enfin réussi à finir mon long OS sur la charmante et perfide Enchanteresse qu'est Amora. Car après Sigyn (et Lokiiii) mon personnage préféré d'Asgard est Amora, cette magicienne et super-vilaine de l'univers de Thor que je trouve fascinante, provoquante, intéressante et géniale. Ne vous étonnez donc pas de la voir revenir dans mes fanfics sur l'univers Marvel (ceux qui lisent mon recueil sur Loki, _Le Menteur_, ont déjà fait sa connaissance dans certains des drabbles).

Enfin trêve de bavardage je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

.

* * *

_**These dreams are ashes**_

_Celle qui voulait être le soleil._

* * *

.

_._

_How long can you stand the pain  
How long will you hide your face  
How long will you play this game  
How long will you let it burn_

_._

Ses dents de lait ne forment encore qu'une rangée de perles entre ses lèvres quand elle babille de sa voix d'enfant gâtée qu'elle veut devenir le soleil.

Ses yeux verts brillent d'envie, sa tête tombe toujours en arrière pour dévorer avec jalousie les hautes tours du palais de la Cité d'Or, et sa bouche ne cesse d'esquisser un « moi » aigu et capricieux pour attirer l'attention. De son entourage. D'Asgard. Des Neuf Royaumes.

Elle ne veut pas seulement être la princesse chérie et l'enfant choyée de la famille. Elle veut être le soleil et le centre des univers. Elle veut l'amour et l'attention du monde entier. Elle veut être admirée, désirée, enviée. Elle veut être la meilleure. Elle veut tout et être tout.

_Tu es tellement intelligente Amora ! Tu accompliras de grandes choses_, la complimente sa mère lorsque la petite blonde étale ses connaissances avec cet éternel air supérieur teinté d'une malice arrogante.

_Tu deviendras la plus belle asgardienne et même la plus belle femme du monde_, lui dit son père quand elle tournoie avec vanité sur elle-même, dans un chatoiement et un froissement de jupons, pour montrer la nouvelle robe que sa mère lui a confectionné.

_Tu resteras seule parce que personne ne voudra de toi_, crache Loreleï quand Amora se moque des qualités « médiocres » de sa jeune sœur, la tourmentant jusqu'à la faire éclater en sanglot.

_Peu m'importe Je serais belle, puissante et admirée ! Et toi tu mendieras le nez dans la boue tout ce que j'aurais gagné sans effort_, lui réplique alors l'enfant le nez en l'air et une lueur mauvaise dans ses rétines.

Elle veut être dame, magicienne, princesse, reine, déesse…Elle n'est que la fille d'un tanneur et d'une lavandière. Perdue dans un enchevêtrement de ruelles étroites. Prisonnière entre une cour, au puits dévoré par la mousse, et une dégringolade d'escaliers biscornus se perdant dans une place envahie par le tourbillon d'odeurs des peaux. Entourée par les murs ocre des maisons du quartier dérobant les rayons du soleil dans les pièces ou l'échoppe.

Elle veut être le soleil.

.

.

Elle a toujours le nez en l'air, frissonnant de plaisir sous les attentions des garçons du quartier. Qu'importe si ces apprentis, ces roublards ou ces morveux ont le visage taché par la suie, la boue et leurs jeux. Qu'importe s'ils ne sont pas des princes, des guerriers ou des rois. Qu'importe. Ils ne voient qu'elle et c'est tout ce qui compte pour cette enfant laissant son visage se parer de masques tandis que son cœur se gonfle de fierté. La vie est un théâtre, un peu comme ces comédiens des rues, grimpant sur leurs tréteaux pour mettre en scène les histoires que les scaldes chantent à la cour royale. La vie est un théâtre et elle veut rester sur les planches le plus longtemps possible, être la dernière et la première que le public applaudira dans une ovation étourdissante.

Elle veut briller et atteindre les hautes sphères jusqu'à en avoir le tournis.

Ambitieuse enfant volant les restes de tissus ou les fleurs tombés entre les étals pour jouer à la Déesse dans sa mansarde suintant le savon et empestant la tannerie jusqu'à la suffocation.

Et alors qu'elle coiffe ses cheveux en glissant les iris fanés, alors qu'elle coud les jolis morceaux de tissus entre eux à la lueur d'une bougie pour faire comme la charmante dame qu'elle a un jour aperçue dans le jardin suspendu du quartier Est, elle murmure entre ses dents qu'elle sera le soleil.

Elle ne veut pas des étoles râpeuses aux tons fades comparés à la soie et aux aquarelles vives des robes des dames. Elle ne veut pas devenir brodeuse ou serveuse, elle veut apprendre la magie et devenir puissante. Elle ne veut pas d'un tanneur ou d'un pêcheur comme époux, elle veut un guerrier ou un roi.

Elle veut le monde. Elle veut tout. Elle veut le soleil.

.

.

Ses dents de lait ont déjà commencé à tomber lorsque sa mère l'amène au palais pour apporter du linge chez les blanchisseuses de la cour. Après une heure à étouffer sous la chaleur des linges humides et les commérages des matrones, elle s'enfuit pour explorer ce palais qu'elle admire depuis toute petite. Elle se glisse entre les colonnades, les halls et les couloirs la bouche ouverte d'admiration et d'envie. D'une envie brûlante qui tord ses entrailles et fait gonfler son cœur jusqu'en avoir des étourdissements.

Puis elle heurte un corps, tombant sans grâce sur le sol, elle, la pauvre souillon. Elle a honte et plus encore à partir du moment où ses yeux verts croisent ceux bleus d'un garçon blond aux riches vêtements.

Alors son cœur s'arrête devant cette vision, sa bouche s'entrouvre en entendant cette voix joyeuse s'excusant, son ventre pétille en voyant cette main tendue. Une main de guerrier. Une main de roi.

Amora ne veut pas être le soleil. Elle veut épouser le soleil.

Elle le cherche, le guette, s'infiltre comme une ombre dont l'amour ne cesse de grandir à chaque refus, à chaque signe montrant l'étiolement de ses espoirs. Mais elle s'accroche enfant capricieuse qui rencontre pour la première fois un obstacle. Elle qui avait tout l'amour des garçons et la jalousie des filles voilà que le seul cœur qu'elle désire l'ignore totalement.

Mais elle n'abandonne pas.

Elle veut épouser le soleil. Elle veut Thor. Elle veut le soleil.

.

.

Ses joues d'enfant commencent à perdre de leur rondeur et ses seins pointent imperceptiblement entre les plis de ses vêtements lorsqu'elle croise cette élégante reine, tout en volupté et en malice. Sa chevelure sombre, ornée d'une couronne aux serpents métalliques ondoyant, encadre son visage royal et renforce l'éclat de sa peau pâle et de ses yeux pourpres. Ses talons claquent dans le couloir, ne cessant d'élargir la distance entre elle et le trône du Père de Toute Chose, fin d'un entretien protocolaire entre le roi d'Asgard et la reine de Nornheim. Elles se croisent dans le jardin, éventail multicolore et tourbillon de senteurs enivrantes, fleurissant dans le labyrinthe de verdure entourant le palais aux tours vertigineuses.

Amora est penchée au-dessus du bassin, ses yeux mus par une concentration féroce en direction du poisson se faufilant entre les nénuphars, le linge reposant dans le panier d'osier. Elle murmure entre ses dents des paroles quelconques qu'elle imagine être des sortilèges lui permettant de donner vie à son imagination palpitante.

Mais rien. Le poisson continue de nager.

Soudain il sort de l'eau, sous le pouvoir d'une étrange force qui le fait frétiller dans des spasmes au-dessus des reflets aqueux. Elle sursaute, admirative devant ce prodige, se retourne et aperçoit une femme tout en beauté. Sa robe mauve épouse ses formes, un corset aux arabesques artistiques tracées sur le métal, souligne la finesse de sa taille et les filaments d'argent se perdant dans sa chevelure font pâlir d'envie la petite Amora qui admire cette femme. Cette reine.

Elle se penche vers elle, un sourire chaleureux mais hypnotisant par l'aura royale qui anime chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses regards, chacune de ses paroles.

—Tu brûles d'ambition mon enfant, dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

—Amora, répond sans l'ombre d'une hésitation et sans baisser le regard la petite blonde.

—Amora, répète la sorcière en continuant de faire danser avec indifférence le poisson agonisant dans les airs par la simple force de son esprit. Et où sont tes parents ma chérie ?

—Je n'en ai pas. Je suis Amora d'Asgard, clame abruptement la fillette. Et vous qui êtes-vous ma Dame ?

Un silence se fait alors que la reine regarde avec attention l'enfant aux vêtements sobres et rugueux comparés à ses parures et la douceur des tissus qui l'enveloppent. Le grain de beauté au-dessus de sa bouche se plisse sous l'effet d'un sourire amusé devant l'insolence et l'aplomb de cette petite blonde aux yeux verts.

Sa main vient prendre le menton de l'enfant. Le poisson se tord dans les airs. Et soudain il éclate. L'eau du bassin clapotant sous une pluie d'écailles et de gouttes de sang. Mais reine et souillon n'en ont cure, continuant de se dévisager, de sonder leur âme en plongeant leur regard dans celui de l'autre.

—Je suis Karnilla, reine de Nornheim et sorcière du continent d'Asgard. Mais dis-moi Amora, qui es-tu toi ?

—Une magicienne et le soleil, murmure-t-elle sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Le sang se dilue dans l'onde frémissante du bassin.

.

.

Elle s'enfuit. Sans un regard en arrière et sans l'ombre d'un regret. Adieu destin de blanchisseuse et vie dans les rues populaires dont elle n'a toujours vu que la crasse et la médiocrité par rapport au glorieux destin qu'elle s'est attribué dans ses rêves. Elle part baluchon, yeux brillants et joues pincées avec force dans un dernier rougissement séducteur pour les garçons qui croiseraient sa route alors qu'elle court le cœur brûlant d'ambition vers son destin.

Loreleï est la seule qui assiste à son départ. Elles se croisent dans l'aube rougeoyante sur le pas de la porte. La chevelure rousse de la cadette, digne héritage de leur tendre paternel, en bataille, les paupières lourdes de sommeil alors qu'elle se dirige mécaniquement vers le puits, avant de partir travailler dans l'échoppe du tisserand sur la Grande Rue de Sigurdr et dont elle est l'apprentie.

—Où vas-tu, s'exclame la fillette alors que son aînée presse le pas vers la place envahie par les imperceptibles murmures des travailleurs de l'aube.

—Cela ne te regarde pas, siffle la blonde.

—Amora ! Dis-moi où tu vas sinon j'appelle papa !

—Très bien tu veux savoir sale peste ?! Je pars loin d'ici ! Loin de cette vie pour devenir la meilleure magicienne du monde !

La rousse s'arrête, bouche entrouverte et seau heurtant dans un bruit sourd les dalles de la ruelle étroite. Elles se défient du regard. Elles, ses sœurs qui n'ont jamais cessé de se chercher et de se défier. Ses enfants pour qui le monde est un vaste terrain de jeu dans lequel elles ne cessent de jauger leurs capacités. Qui sera la plus belle ? Qui sera la préférée dans le cœur des garçons du quartier ? Qui sera la meilleure aux yeux de leurs parents ?

Loreleï, cette tendre petite sœur qu'Amora jalouse de tout son cœur parce qu'elle ne voit en ses traits qu'une rivale capable de voler toutes les attentions qu'elle réclame, tous ces titres et ces lauriers qu'elle veut garder contre son corps jusqu'à ce que les Nornes tranchent le fil de son existence. Elle la déteste cette sœur naïve cherchant toujours à lui ressembler.

—Tu ne seras jamais une grande magicienne, lance d'un ton jaloux et les yeux écarquillés par la surprise la rouquine.

—Ah ! Tu crois ça ? Eh bien ma chère Loreleï nous verrons où tu seras lorsque j'aurais dépassé par mon savoir la magie des reines Frigga et Karnilla ! Quand les hommes se battront pour recevoir ne serait-ce qu'un regard ou une faveur de ma personne ! Quand je serais reine de ces Neuf Royaumes ! Oui ce jour-là nous verrons où tu seras pauvre tisserande dans ta ruelle étroite et au bras d'un médiocre forgeron !

—Tu n'es qu'une idiote ! La seule couronne que tu recevras sera celle de la solitude et de la haine des Neuf dimensions ! Tu resteras qu'une pauvre enfant ambitieuse et sans amour ma sœur…et moi je serai aux bras d'un prince à rire de ton sort.

—Tu ne seras rien Loreleï.

—Je te prouverai le contraire, gronde Loreleï en se rapprochant du visage arrogant de son ainée.

—Oh oui prouve-le moi si ça t'amuse mais nous savons très bien qui de nous deux restera au sommet, susurre Amora dans un sourire insolent et mauvais.

Puis elle disparaît dans les ombres des rues alors que l'aube s'embrase et que sa sœur la regarde partir. Une promesse ultime dans leur rivalité fraternelle.

Elle laisse Asgard pour mieux venir récupérer ce qui lui appartient de droit plus tard.

.

.

A partir de ce jour elle devient la pupille et l'élève de la Reine des Nornes. Tous les matins elle se réveille dans une grande chambre aux coussins moelleux et au riche mobilier. Tous les jours elle se promène dans l'opulence du palais Norn. Toutes les nuits elle se penche à son balcon pour dominer le bourdonnement s'élevant des rues envahie par des démons, des créatures ténébreuses et des asgardiens de tous horizons.

Elle se sent libre et puissante.

Karnilla lui apprend la magie épuisant son esprit à coup d'entraînements et d'apprentissages dans les gros grimoires. Ses yeux pourpres luisant de fierté devant le talent de son unique élève qui parvient au bout d'un mois à faire léviter un vase, au bout de deux un rocher et au bout de trois de l'eau.

Parfois Karnilla rend visite au roi de Vanaheim ou au Père de Toute Chose. Elle emmène toujours Amora avec elle. Nez en l'air, yeux orgueilleux, robes enveloppant sa gracieuse silhouette…Amora prend des allures de princesses et joue la mondaine légère auprès des garçons des cours de la dimension asgardienne avec un délectable plaisir.

Elle observe, analyse, joue, ment, dupe…ambitieuse enfant qui laisse ses doigts la picoter sous la chaleur de la magie qu'elle lâche dans les airs pour semer une timide discorde.

Sa voix hautaine se moque des membres de la cour d'Asgard, ses yeux brulent de désir quand elle aperçoit Thor, sa bouche soupire quand il ne répond pas à ses avances, ses doigts se crispent quand elle le voit avec Sif à la Chevelure d'Or, son nez se fronce lorsqu'elle doit partir à regret d'Asgard pour retrouver Nornheim, son rire s'échappe de ses lèvres lorsque Loki lui dévoile ses mauvaises farces.

Dans les yeux aussi verts que les siens, dans la magie et dans les mensonges du prince elle reconnait la malice et l'ambition qui coulent dans ses veines.

Elle sympathise avec la nuit mais épousera le soleil.

.

.

Elle recroise Loreleï un jour dans le Hall des Rois. Son cœur se glace alors que ses yeux verts croisent le regard bleu de sa sœur. Sa chevelure rousse est soigneusement tressée, ses vêtements semblent soyeux, les bruissements de ses jupons et les tintements de ses bijoux évoquent une délicieuse mélodie faisant pâlir d'envie Amora. Elles se saluent, l'une avec le sourire et l'autre avec un air pincé. Elles se jaugent et découvrent à travers les mots distillés dans l'air les chemins qu'elles ont parcourus pour se retrouver l'une en face de l'autre. Elles, filles d'un tanneur et d'une lavandière.

Elles ne sont que des enfants n'ayant même pas encore atteint leur cinquième siècle mais déjà elles se regardent en femmes jalouses et rivales. Amora serre les dents en entendant sa sœur lui conter qu'elle a travaillé dur pour obtenir une bonne place dans l'échoppe du tisserand, dont elle était l'apprentie, avant d'obtenir une situation en tant que servante puis demoiselle de compagnie dans la maison d'un des clients du commerçant. Elle ajoute même qu'elle a rencontré des personnes importantes, que certains garçons de la cour lui font des avances et que le jeune prince Loki est une personne dont elle apprécie la compagnie. Un sourire malicieux étire les lèvres de la rouquine entreprenant son ascension sociale, et commençant à découvrir le pouvoir de ses charmes pour concurrencer sa sœur.

Mais ses yeux bleus brulent d'envie lorsque son ainée montre, dans un mouvement insolent et moqueur, les pouvoirs qu'elle a acquis grâce aux enseignements de Karnilla. Son cœur se serre en écoutant les descriptions du palais dans lequel Amora vit. Ses doigts se contractent en entendant les piques de sa sœur.

Amora savoure sa victoire mais elle désenchante rapidement lorsque sa sœur lui avoue d'un ton badin qu'elle est amoureuse de Thor.

—Il est à moi Loreleï ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me le prendre, crie Amora au comble de la fureur.

—Ahahaha à toi ma sœur ? Mais voyons si une fille peut réellement décrocher son cœur c'est Sif. Toi tu n'es qu'une petite magicienne hautaine qui vient à la cour en compagnie de Karnilla et à laquelle il accorde tout juste des paroles protocolaires, répond la rousse avec une lueur amusée.

—Vipère ! Tu n'auras jamais son amour !

—J'ai bien plus de chance que toi de pouvoir un jour voler son cœur. Car moi je vis à Asgard alors que toi tu es à Nornheim, loin de lui.

La colère fait trembler ses membres de rage. Un jour elle fera payer à sa sœur cet affront.

Thor est à elle. Et à personne d'autre.

.

.

C'est la première fois qu'elle la voit mais déjà elle ne l'aime pas et la méprise de tout son cœur. Elle est plus jeune qu'eux, à peine de quelques années. Ses joues enfantines sont rondes et charnues, ses yeux d'un bleu métallique semblent doux et chaleureux, ses boucles blond cendré lui apparaissent comme ternes et sans éclat. Elle n'est qu'une bâtarde aux yeux d'Amora qui fronce le nez de dégout la première fois qu'elle l'aperçoit dans la bibliothèque en compagnie de Loki. Une des enfants illégitimes de la Déesse de la Beauté Freya et du roi de Nidavellir, Iwaldi. Le fruit d'une asgardienne et d'un nain. Une monstruosité pour l'apprentie de Karnilla.

Elle ne supporte pas ses sourires, son rire, sa voix douce et pépiant pour rappeler Loki, qu'elle est venue chercher, pour lui dire : Je m'appelle Sigyn.

Sigyn. Jamais elle n'oubliera ce nom. Ce nom d'une petite princesse bâtarde que l'on a arrachée au palais du roi des nains pour des raisons politiques obscures, lui permettant d'accéder au rang de déesse. Cette fillette mignonne parmi sa ribambelle de sœurs toutes plus belles les unes que les autres grâce à leur ascendance avec la Déesse de la Beauté. Cette enfant qui devient l'élève de Frigga et possède certains talents, bien qu'elle soit loin d'égaler Loki ou Amora.

Loki la trouve gentille, douce et chaleureuse. Amora ne voit qu'une enfant gauche, stupide et faible.

Elle ne l'aime pas et s'emploie alors durant toute son enfance à persécuter la jeune Freyadottir à coup de plaisanteries ou de moqueries. Il n'y a qu'au sujet de Sigyn que les deux sœurs trouvent un terrain d'entente, rangeant leur haine respective pour rire de cette petite blonde qui se rapproche trop de Loki à leur goût.

Elles se battent pour les attentions de Thor mais ne supportent pas que l'on s'approche de Loki. Le jeune prince en qui elles reconnaissent une part d'elles au contact de ses malices, ses farces et ses mauvais tours. Leurs yeux brulent d'envie et de reconnaissance, trio dont le monde s'effrite au contact de Sigyn. Cette enfant allumant une étincelle étrange dans le regard du plus jeune de la famille Odinson, poussant Loki à partager des rires, des farces et des confessions dont elles sont exclues, accordant toute son attention au prince alors que tous les yeux ne sont rivés que sur Thor et ses exploits.

Cette amitié, cette complicité, cette affection…Amora veut la détruire.

Elle veut le soleil mais elle veut garder la nuit auprès d'elle pour atteindre ce sommet qu'elle convoite tant.

.

.

Avec la magie elle s'emploie à effacer la moindre impureté de sa peau. Chaque imperfection est gommée de son physique dont la beauté est déjà connue dans Nornheim et Asgard. Elle veut être la plus belle. Elle veut que le monde entier soit à ses pieds. Elle veut séduire et le pouvoir.

Elle s'entraîne, pratique, cherche. Elle ne cesse de repousser les limites, d'apprendre de nouveaux sorts toujours plus puissants et toujours plus sombres. Elle commence à se dérober aux cours de Karnilla, son insolence devient plus vivace et ses yeux plus effrontés. Pour la discipliner un peu, Karnilla l'envoie à Asgard pour être une ambassadrice quelconque lui rapportant les secrets de la cour et du Père de Toute Chose. Mais Amora en profite pour charmer des maîtres des arts mystiques, elle commence à flatter, chuchoter des mots tendres, offrir un baiser ou une caresse pour apprendre un nouveau sort et étancher son savoir de puissance et de magie.

Alors que Thor, Loki, le Trio Palatin et Sif vivent des aventures dont les scaldes chantent les exploits ou que Loki endure le poids de l'ombre de Thor sur ses épaules, Amora joue et dupe, menant ses propres combats pour atteindre le sommet. Elle tente toujours de séduire Thor mais elle commence à satisfaire son ambition par cette magie qu'elle ne cesse de rendre plus puissante et ses charmes qu'elle ne cesse d'embellir.

Elle se trouve un nom. Adieu Amora. Elle sera l'Enchanteresse.

.

.

—Comment as-tu pu oser me voler cet artefact, hurle Karnilla. Où est-il ? Où est-il petite garce ?

—Et si je n'ai pas envie de vous le dire chère reine ? Après tout qu'avez-vous à faire de ce médaillon patiné ?

—Immonde traîtresse ! Fille de rien ! Tu te crois amusante en plus !

—Je crois surtout que vous vieillissez ma bonne Karnilla. Votre vocabulaire s'étiole, votre visage se ride et vos yeux semblent fatigués. Après tout ce n'est pas plus mal si j'ai donné le médaillon, il est en de biens meilleurs mains désormais.

—Petite catin ! Insolente gamine, gronde la sorcière en attrapant le visage de la blonde entre ses doigts, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses joues.

Ses yeux pourpres brulent de colère, sa taille haute et élancée se penche au-dessus d'Amora, semblable à un prédateur dominant sa proie avant de fondre sur elle pour l'éventrer de ses griffes acérées. L'Enchanteresse ne cille pas une seule fois des paupières, ignorant la douleur qui saisit son visage et les larmes vermeilles roulant sur sa peau.

—Tu te crois forte. Tu te crois puissante, intelligence et belle…mais je vais te dire une chose Amora, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une enfant. Une enfant dont les rêves ne se réaliseront jamais et dont les désirs ne seront qu'une suite de déceptions ou de satisfactions chimériques. Je jure par les Nornes et le puits du Destin qu'elles protègent que ta magie et ton ambition causeront ta perte. Tu seras seule Amora.

Un silence. Magicienne et sorcière se dévisagent comme lors de ce jour où leur vie se sont croisées et où leur destin ont été scellés.

—Peut-être mais vous, vous vieillirez et continuerez de perdre de votre puissance, lance Amora dans une dernière bravade.

Qu'importe le Destin. Elle sera le soleil.

.

.

Le dos de Loki heurte le mur, un rire moqueur s'échappe des lèvres du prince qu'elle fait taire en joignant ses lèvres aux siennes, l'ombre d'un sourire arrogant sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Ils s'embrassent avec rage et passion. Il n'y a pas d'amour dans leurs gestes, juste la violence d'un désir fiévreux.

Les mains de l'asgardien s'égarent dans la chevelure blonde de la magicienne, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau tandis que les doigts d'Amora se perdent dans sa chevelure noire ou s'accrochent à sa chemise. Il la soulève, ses jambes galbées s'enroulent autour des hanches du magicien, sa robe tombe dans un froissement et leur corps chutent sur la mollesse des coussins du lit.

Avec une lenteur sulfureuse Amora laisse ses lèvres glisser sur la mâchoire, le coup, le visage de Loki. Elle le domine avec cette lueur de fierté étincelant dans ses pupilles. Il en a toujours été ainsi, une lutte éternelle entre eux, que cela soit entre les draps ou dans l'existence ils cherchent toujours à dominer l'autre. A prouver qui sera le meilleur, le plus retord, le plus calculateur d'eux deux. Ces étreintes ne sont qu'un jeu pour Amora. L'occasion de s'abandonner aux creux de bras princiers et de ronronner de plaisir en voyant que ses charmes plaisent assez à Loki pour qu'il oublie l'amitié de cette stupide petite Sigyn.

Leur corps se pressent, se collent, ondoient.

—Tu es à moi.

Un murmure. Un ordre qui raisonne comme une supplique voilée par la volupté de l'instant. Son dos cesse de se cambrer et ses yeux verts plongent dans ceux du prince. Lui appartenir ? La bonne et délicieuse blague. Ce n'est pas parce qu'Amora veut de l'amour et être le centre de l'univers qu'elle souhaite qu'on lui coupe ses ailes qu'elle s'est si durement façonnée pour voler librement vers les cieux où virevoltent ses ambitions. Dans un mouvement souple et félin, la blonde se penche vers le visage de Loki, un sourire tendre éclairant son visage. Leurs lèvres s'effleurent.

—Tu m'ennuies.

Les mots claquent dans l'air avec une indifférence cruelle par le ton amusé et moqueur de l'Enchanteresse. Elle s'arrache à leurs étreintes, sautant du lit avec une grâce insolente, offrant une dernière vision de sa chute de reins, de la courbe de ses seins, de ses formes alors qu'elle enfile sa robe et se pare de ses bijoux. Elle a même l'audace de fredonner une comptine asgardienne d'un air joyeux et insouciant alors qu'elle vient de rejeter avec une cruauté nonchalante l'attention que réclamait Loki. Le vilain petit canard de la famille royale.

Mais elle se moque du chagrin de la nuit. Ce qu'elle veut c'est le soleil. C'est Thor. Le trône. Le monde.

Elle veut quitter les ténèbres et non demeurer à leur côté avec dévotion et amour. L'amour c'est pour les faibles. Ceux qui ne savent pas gravir les échelons de l'ambition pour atteindre le sommet, ceux qui se cachent derrière de bons sentiments juste pour justifier leur pitoyable existence et leur misérable force. L'amour, elle en veut mais elle refuse d'en donner. Son cœur n'appartient qu'à elle.

L'Enchanteresse se retourne, un sourire charmeur étirant ses lèvres insolentes, ses yeux pétillent d'une cruauté joueuse en détaillant le visage de Loki. Si froid, si inexpressif et pourtant dans les yeux aussi verts que les siens, Amora peut y lire une souffrance qui fait vibrer son corps de plaisir.

—Bonne journée.

Lance-t-elle pour achever l'orgueil de Loki dans un dernier sourire enjôleur et une démarche voluptueuse avant que la porte ne claque, étouffant un rire moqueur.

Le soleil. Thor. Le trône. Le monde. Les cieux. Voilà ce qu'elle veut. A Helfheim la nuit. La médiocrité. La mendicité. La faiblesse. L'amour.

A partir de ce jour elle emprisonne son cœur, brûle la clé et crée un sort pour enchanter ses lèvres. Désormais en un seul baiser elle pourra avoir la volonté des hommes à ses pieds.

Et elle restera libre.

.

.

Ses doigts glissent sur l'étain du verre. Ses sourcils se froncent et ses yeux brillent de fureur en voyant sa sœur proche de Thor. Trop proche. Les rires et les cris de joie résonnant dans l'auberge lui font en cet instant mal au crâne.

Les musiciens, les conversations, l'atmosphère chaleureuse tout cela lui donne envie de vomir et provoque une vague d'ennui aux tréfonds de son âme alors qu'elle entend le rire de Loreleï dominer le vacarme de la pièce. Elle voit sa main se poser sur l'avant-bras puissant de Thor, le sourire du jeune homme tandis qu'il se penche vers le visage de la rousse pour lui chuchoter quelque chose au creux de l'oreille qui lui arrache un sourire et une étincelle de désir dans ses prunelles.

Impassible devant cette scène Amora ne semble être qu'indifférence mais la fureur faisant palpiter ses veines et blanchir ses jointures sur le verre n'échappent pas à Loki qui s'approche d'elle pour lui susurrer une moquerie dont il a le secret.

—Voyons Amora souris. N'es-tu pas contente que nous ayons remporté cette bataille ?

Dans une lenteur prédatrice, l'Enchanteresse tourne son visage vers Loki, un sourire lourd de sens sur ses lèvres insolentes et appelant les baisers. Un sourire de prédatrice.

—Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Loki où tu risques d'y perdre bien plus que ta dignité.

—Pardonne-moi mon amie mais avoue que ce n'est pas tous les jours que je te vois perdre face à ta sœur.

Perdre face à sa sœur ? Oh oui la défaite est bien là, enfouie aux tréfonds de ses entrailles, dévorant son corps d'une haine brulante. Elle se souvient que un mois avant c'était elle qui était au bras de Thor. Lèvres contre les siennes et le pouvoir à sa portée. Elle n'avait jamais été si proche du sommet et il avait fallu que sa perfide de sœur chuchote à Sif que Thor était peut-être envouté et dupé par Amora.

Elle continue encore de cacher par des sortilèges les bleus tatouant sa peau que lui a laissés Sif. Elle se rappelle de l'odeur nauséabonde de l'écurie, de la paille se glissant dans ses vêtements, de la voix menaçante de la Déesse de la Guerre alors qu'elle assénait un énième coup. Oh oui elle se souvient du goût acre de la défaite et de l'humiliation.

Le désir de vengeance brûle son corps. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle sourit à Loki et se penche vers son oreille pour lui murmurer.

—Mais dis-moi mon ami serais-tu capable d'ajouter Loreleï à tes trophées ?

—Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu sais bien qu'elle n'a d'yeux que pour Thor et ce dernier semble bien l'apprécier, la contredit il en lui désignant du menton le flirt entre le fils d'Odin et la rousse.

—Je sais une chose : Thor flirte avec elle mais il suffira que Sif apparaisse dans son champ de vision et se montre un peu plus explicite dans ses sentiments pour qu'il oublie totalement mon idiote de sœur. Et une fois qu'elle sera à toi…elle sera une alliée fidèle qui ne te laissera jamais tomber.

Loki la regarde suspicieux mais le sourire d'Amora chasse les pensées de trahisons et de mensonges qu'il soupçonne. Non Amora ne ment pas. Une fois qu'il aura emprisonné Loreleï dans ses draps celle-ci lui sera fidèle jusqu'au Ragnarok. Elle s'en assurera personnellement.

C'est pourquoi un sourire victorieux étire ses lèvres quand elle aperçoit Sigyn rebrousser chemin devant la porte de la chambre de Loki. Petite blonde aux épaules tendues et enveloppée dans un masque de dignité alors qu'elle ramasse les morceaux de son cœur. Son sourire s'élargit en entendant les soupirs et les gémissements étouffés de sa sœur et de Loki en tendant l'oreille près de la serrure. Son cœur se gonfle de joie en apercevant dans les jardins, sous le crépuscule rougeoyant, Sigyn discuter avec ce Faucon Rouge au visage noble et franc.

Alors elle songe que le filtre d'amour qu'elle a fait boire à Loreleï est un grand succès, quand plus d'avoir condamné sa sœur à une passion dévastatrice et à sens unique, elle a réussi à éloigner Sigyn de Loki.

Elle rayonne de bonheur et ne s'est en cet instant jamais sentie aussi proche de ce soleil qu'elle pourchasse depuis son enfance.

.

.

—Tu savais que Theoric et Sigyn allaient se marier ?

Elle dit cela d'un ton badin, savourant sa pomme sur la terrasse balayée par un doux vent de printemps. Elle lèche ses doigts, sucrés par le jus du fruit, avec une infinie lenteur, ses yeux cruels observant les mains de Loki se contracter sur la rambarde, sa peau blanchir, la colère palpiter dans ses veines et les tremblements de ses membres. Un sourire étire ses lèvres.

—J'aurais cru qu'elle te l'aurait dit…Après tout tu es son meilleur ami.

—…

—Enfin. Il faut avouer que cette décision est toute récente. Pour l'instant ils ne sont que fiancés mais d'après ce que cette idiote de Hnossa a dit ils devraient se marier cet automne, continua l'Enchanteresse en laissant sa peau bronzer sous les rayons de soleil se faufilant entre les glycines.

—…

—Je trouve qu'ils font un ravissant couple et il n'y a qu'à voir le sourire et les yeux de Sigyn pour se rendre compte à quel point elle est amoureuse de son guerrier.

SCHLANG.

La table vole, les assiettes en étain teintent, les verres se brisent. Les doigts de Loki s'enfoncent dans les poignets d'Amora, griffant avec rage sa peau. La magicienne ne bouge pas, alanguie sur sa chaise, sa chevelure blonde encadrant son visage impassible, ses yeux défiant sans la moindre once de peur ceux de Loki.

Un sourire dévoile une rangée de dents entre ses lèvres pulpeuses. Un sourire carnassier. Elle s'approche de lui dans un imperceptible frôlement de lèvres qu'il stoppe en reculant la tête. Un rire s'échappe de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Un rire teinté d'insolence et de cruauté.

—Pauvre Loki, chuchote-t-elle sans la moindre once de compassion. Pauvre Loki qui n'a jamais ce qu'il souhaite.

Elle peut lire la haine dans les yeux de Loki et cette frustration qui contracte ses muscles. Ce qu'elle aime ça. Ce qu'elle aime sentir la puissance de ses mots, de ses piques, de ce poison qu'elle crache à son entourage pour le blesser. Ce qu'elle aime mener le jeu.

Il s'en va brusquement. Sans un mot. Sans un geste. Juste le claquement de ses talons sur les dalles et les escaliers. Laissant la marque de ses ongles sur la chair d'Amora.

Dans un geste nonchalant elle fait léviter un fruit vers elle. Croquant dans sa peau, savourant son jus en s'abandonnant dans une insolence séduisante entre la chaleur des rayons du soleil et les froissements de sa robe. Un sourire victorieux étire ses lèvres alors qu'elle déplace le pion sur le plateau reposant sur la petite table basse.

Echec et mat.

Dommage que Loki soit parti si vite. Elle aurait aimé savourer encore plus sa victoire.

.

.

Ils sont nombreux. Trop nombreux pour qu'on puisse compter tous les hommes qui se sont perdus dans les méandres de ses draps et les creux de ses courbes.

Trop d'hommes ont effleuré et possédé son corps, vendant leur âme et leur volonté en goûtant aux lèvres de l'Enchanteresse. Elle jouit autant de sa puissance que de ses charmes. Elle aime mener le jeu jusque dans les étreintes voluptueuses et sulfureuses auxquelles elle répond avec l'ambition et le vice coulant dans ses veines de femme capricieuse et égocentrique. Elle se sent puissante et intouchable jusqu'à ce jour où son Destin croise sa route.

C'est lors d'une nuit d'automne, dans une auberge mal famée de Nornheim qu'elle l'aperçoit seul à sa table dans l'ombre des flammes ronronnant dans la cheminée. Ses fins sourcils s'haussent sous l'effet d'un intérêt croissant envers l'individu. C'est un homme grand, un géant à la peau constellée de cicatrices et de blessures. Sa mâchoire forte lui donne un air guerrier et prédateur, ses yeux sombres luisent de fureur, sa barbe et sa chevelure noire lui donne un air sauvage qui séduit Amora.

Elle vient alors s'assoir en face de lui, admirant la surprise qui imprègne ses traits, sa voix grave et rauque s'élevant timidement dans les airs au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui parle et le fait tomber dans ses filets. Ainsi elle fait la connaissance de Skurge. Fils de la relation immonde entre un Asgardien et une Jotun de la contrée des Géants. Un hybride qu'elle ne tarde pas à rallier à sa cause.

Pour réussir ses plans de conquêtes Amora a besoin d'un pion, d'un exécuteur des basses besognes et Skurge endosse ce rôle avec dévotion et amour. Car il ne tarde pas à aimer éperdument et passionnément cette magicienne d'une grande beauté qui est venue le voir et a pris conscience de son existence. Cette femme qu'il voit comme la sauveuse de son existence terne et sombre. Cette Asgardienne pour qui il est prêt à sacrifier sa vie, sa volonté et sa liberté juste pour être auprès d'elle.

Et Amora en joue et en abuse. Amusée de voir qu'elle peut lui demander n'importe quoi sans qu'il n'hésite une seule seconde à le faire. Elle le baptise ainsi « L'Exécuteur » car il n'est autre que l'esclave de ses ambitions se salissant les mains à sa place. Joueuse, elle lui promet toujours de s'offrir à lui en récompense de toutes les actions qu'il fera pour elle mais ce n'est que du vent qu'elle murmure pour mieux le garder près d'elle. De vaines promesses qu'elle chuchote et réveille à coup de caresses et de sourires qui ne sont que des effleurements pour l'hybride dont le désir s'embrase à chaque seconde un peu plus devant ces fugaces attentions. Surprise, Amora demeure souvent muette devant les réactions de Skurge, de cet amour qui ne cesse de croître quand bien même elle s'offre à d'autres hommes, l'utilise, le trompe, lui ment, de cette dévotion toujours constante alors qu'elle n'a jamais enchanté son esprit avec ses lèvres.

Elle n'ose pas se l'avouer mais sous ses yeux Amora a l'impression d'être un astre éclatant. Un vrai soleil.

Mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour satisfaire son ambition assoiffée.

.

.

—Vous n'avez pas le droit, crache-t-elle.

—Je suis le Père de Toute Chose j'ai tous les droits, hurle Odin au comble de la fureur.

Un silence de plomb tombe sur la salle du trône aux mille colonnes d'or et d'onyx. La foule demeure muette alors qu'Amora relève la tête, son menton insolent et ses yeux arrogants défiant le roi d'Asgard la dominant depuis son trône d'or. Les chaînes autour de ses poignets la gênent.

En cet instant elle voudrait tout brûler et tuer jusqu'au dernier tous les Asgardiens qui regardent son jugement. La haine embrase son être et fait bouillonner son sang quand elle croise le sourire victorieux et moqueur de Loreleï. La rousse a même eu l'affront de se parer avec ses plus beaux atours juste pour dévoiler sa beauté dans un ultime affront à sa sœur ainée. Amora lance un regard mauvais à sa petite sœur, cette peste qui s'est offerte aux mages pour apprendre des tours de magie et tenter de la défier dans son domaine de prédilection. Cette garce qui séduit et affiche sa passion sans issue pour Loki avec un acharnement pathétique. Elle lui fera payer. Elle sera une des premières à subir sa vengeance. Sur le puits des Nornes elle en fait serment.

—Père de Toute Chose ? Ne me faites pas rire, vous n'êtes qu'un pauvre vieillard se reposant sur les yeux d'Heimdall et complotant sur son entourage pour sauver sa tête et ses intérêts !

—Silence toi et ta langue de serpent, tonne le roi. Amora je te bannis d'Asgard avec Skurge pour avoir tenté de dérober le trône du Père de Toute Chose, de tuer mon fils Thor avec l'Exécuteur et pris la place de la Valkyrie Brunhilde pour mieux nous duper et assouvir tes ambitions !

—Je vous le ferais payer vieillard borgne ! Je jure par les Nornes que je serais celle qui vous trancherait la tête !

—Et moi je jure que tant que je serais vivant tu ne reverras jamais Asgard ! Sur le crâne d'Ymir je jure que tu croupiras pour toujours sur Midgard !

Une lueur de défi étincelle dans ses yeux. Ne jamais revoir Asgard ? C'est mal la connaître.

Après tout elle est le soleil.

.

.

Les années s'écoulent. Thor est exilé. Loki tente de dérober le trône et disparait dans les confins des Dimensions, laissé pour mort par son peuple d'adoption. Des héros apparaissent sur Midgard et défendent ses misérables insectes. Et Amora continue de lentement donner forme à sa vengeance, agençant les pions et tissant avec minutie la toile qui étouffera ses ennemis. Elle prend de nombreux visages, s'infiltrent partout, se donnent de nouvelles identités. Et toujours avec son sourire insolent accroché à ses lèvres éveillant la haine et le désir de son entourage.

Odin a naïvement cru qu'en la bannissant d'Asgard il s'ôterait une épine du pied mais il a oublié qu'Amora était pire que la gangrène ou la peste car elle reste, demeure, revient, ne renonce jamais. Elle a bien des talents cachés cette magicienne qui parvient à retourner sur Asgard par des passages secrets connus d'elle seule et de Loki et utilisant ses sorts pour voyager entre les dimensions et changer d'apparence. Comme elle aime retourner sur Asgard métamorphosée en un garde ou une servante juste pour le plaisir de se promener sous l'œil unique d'Odin et récolter des informations pour réussir sa vengeance.

Calculatrice et minutieuse, elle prend son temps pour triompher. Ricanant devant les échecs successifs de Loki qui se laisse emporter par sa rage et son désir de reconnaissance pour être ramené enchaîner et humilier à Asgard. Quel dommage que son ami et acolyte de méfait n'ait pas compris que la vengeance est bien plus savoureuse quand elle est soigneusement préparée et appliquée avec une froideur implacable. Son bannissement sur Midgard devient sa plus grande arme pour pouvoir s'infiltrer et approcher les héros avec qui Thor s'est associé et que Loki combat vainement. Elle n'a besoin de personne d'autre que Skurge pour triompher.

Skurge. Son pion, son pilier, son protecteur, son amant. Elle finit par se donner à lui une nuit d'été dans le loft qu'elle a réussi à obtenir grâce à l'un de ses charmes. Et pour la première fois elle ressent une vague de sentiments et d'émotions nouvelles. Entre les bras et le corps puissant de l'hybride elle se sent différente et unique mais elle chasse bien vite ces émotions de son être. Redoublant les protections et les cadenas autour de son cœur pour demeurer maître de ses émotions et reine de son âme.

Elle ne veut que le pouvoir. Le trône des Neuf Dimensions. Thor à ses pieds et Gungnir entre ses mains. Elle veut être le soleil et rien d'autre.

.

.

Enfermé dans sa prison, Loki lit les livres que Frigga lui a apportés sans grande conviction, bien trop obnubilé par le goût acre de la défaite et de la haine. Soudain ses muscles se tendent et il observe les geôles, les sens aux aguets. Mais tout n'est que silence. Une quiétude profonde uniquement troublé par le tapotement des pattes d'une souris sur les dalles du couloir.

—Je sais que tu es là Amora. Montre-toi, dit-il calmement.

Pendant quelques minutes seul le faible écho de sa voix répond à son ordre. Mais un chuintement résonne bientôt dans les airs. La souris se métamorphosant en une Enchanteresse souriante et toujours aussi arrogante.

—Eh bien je vois que ta mère fait tout pour que ton séjour se déroule au mieux mon cher Loki, lance-t-elle d'un ton badin.

Les yeux verts de Loki la sondent, ses lèvres minces pincées et son mutisme comme unique réponse. Il laisse tomber le livre sur le sol et se lève, s'approchant vers la paroi, ses mains derrière le dos.

—Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite Enchanteresse ?

Un haussement d'épaules et un sourire enjôleur s'esquisse sur son visage. Un appel au vice et à la perfidie.

—N'ai-je pas le droit de rendre visite à un vieil ami surtout pour lui offrir un peu de réconfort après…son échec, explique-t-elle dans une moue mesquine.

—Je me moque de ta compassion Amora ! Je n'ai que faire de ton amitié toi qui n'es qu'une traîtresse et une pauvre fille de rien cherchant désespérément à atteindre des sommets dont elle ne verra que les cimes dans le lointain. Tu n'es rien Amora. Rien d'autre qu'une pauvre souillon pouvant faire des tours de magie et jouer de ses charmes pour satisfaire ses caprices ! Mais tu ne seras jamais une déesse ou une reine. Tu n'es rien par rapport à moi, gronde Loki les dents serrés, déversant la haine de son cœur sur sa pire ennemie et sa seule amie.

Un silence accueille cette tirade. Leurs yeux aussi verts que les écailles des serpents se défient pendant de longues minutes, leurs mâchoires crispées et leurs poings contractés. Si semblables et pourtant si différents.

—Je suis roi, murmure-t-il sous l'effet d'une sourde colère.

Un rire sardonique s'échappe des lèvres d'Amora alors qu'elle se penche vers la paroi dorée et magique qui empêche le fils de Laufey de s'enfuir. Sa robe épousant ses courbes à damner le plus vertueux des hommes d'Asgard, ses lèvres charnues appelant les baisers, sa chevelure soyeuse et volumineuses tombant sur ses épaules dénudées. Ses yeux verts pétillent d'une cruauté fourbe alors que plus haut Thor ramène glorieusement la paix entre les Neuf Royaumes.

—Non Loki, susurre-t-elle. Menteur tu fus, menteur tu es et menteur tu resteras. Jamais tu ne seras roi. Tout juste le bouffon dont les scaldes chanteront les échecs et les farces.

Et tandis qu'elle savoure la cruauté de ses mots, le poison de ses piques, la lueur de souffrance dansant dans les prunelles du prince déchu…les mots de Karnilla remontent du passé dans un roulis de vagues bouillonnantes dont l'écume vient se cogner aux portes de son esprit en écho aux paroles de Loki.

_Tu te crois forte. Tu te crois puissante, intelligence et belle…mais je vais te dire une chose Amora, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une enfant. Une enfant dont les rêves ne se réaliseront jamais et dont les désirs ne seront qu'une suite de déceptions ou de satisfactions chimériques. Je jure par les Nornes et le puits du Destin qu'elles protègent que ta magie et ton ambition causeront ta perte. Tu seras seule Amora. _

Elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi forte et certaine de sa suprématie et pourtant le doute ronge son cœur et son âme chute dans les abysses d'un vide insondable et indéfinissable. La course poursuite qu'elle mène depuis enfant pour atteindre le soleil l'a amené jusqu'aux plus hautes sphères de son ambition et de ses désirs. Toute une vie de mensonges, de trahisons, de cruauté et de duperie. Toute une existence de faux semblants, de tromperies et de vengeance.

_Tu n'es rien Amora. Rien d'autre qu'une pauvre souillon pouvant faire des tours de magie et jouer de ses charmes pour satisfaire ses caprices ! Mais tu ne seras jamais une déesse ou une reine._

Tout ça pourquoi ? Voir son seul ami la haïr, refuser l'amour du seul homme qui trouble son cœur de glace, torturer sa sœur et sa seule famille. Perdue dans un champ de solitude et de désolation, aveuglée par l'ambition et sa cruauté…Elle est seule. Vide et sans l'once d'un regret.

_Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une enfant. _

Et si l'enfant qu'elle est avait accepté de rester auprès du menteur…tout aurait-il été différent ?

_Tu seras seule Amora. _

Mais le soleil est toujours un solitaire étincelant dans l'immensité du ciel.

* * *

.

.

Voilà. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans une review. Bonne ou négative, elle me fera très plaisir et ne pourra que m'aider à m'améliorer :D

Je vous invite aussi à suivre ma page facebook (MIKIPEACH) si vous voulez lire d'autres fanfics sur l'univers de Thor ou tout simplement me découvrir sur d'autres fandoms.

Merci de m'avoir lu !


End file.
